


My Life Is Yours

by dramaticlove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger Management, Consulting Criminal, Fluff, Isolation, John Being an Idiot, John is a hero, Kidnapping, M/M, Moriarty Is Good, Mycroft Being a Bastard, Payback, Protective Mycroft, Romance, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock is a Mess, Their Love Is So, jimlock, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticlove/pseuds/dramaticlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living a common life together, Sherlock and Jim spending the evening in Baker Street secretly. Jim is no longer a consulting criminal after a promise he gave to Sherlock...Mycroft and John don't approve this relationship so they take the situation to their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MY LIFE IS YOURS

CHAPTER 1

The Right Path

 

John is no longer lives in Baker street, but with Sherlock together still working on cases living the adventure and keep Sherlock’s mind sharp as he always does. Jim is no longer the criminal, he is devoted to Sherlock. Living the secret relationship. He promised to Sherlock that he never be a consulting criminal anymore for love shake.. But he always knew as an ex criminal what’s going on 

Sherlock has a online conversation with a case …seems quite dangerous .Jim watched silently and thinking but his mind runs fast and loud

“Oh no…no way”. Said Jim with a serious voice, he seemed upset

“Why not”? It exactly what I need right now Sherlock said with a big smile and bright eyes looking on Jim’s not so happy face

“Its dangerous Sherlock don’t play the fool”. Jim stood away from him and he went near the window looking at the grey London

“Come on no one is dangerous than you were”. Said Sherlock with a laugh and he approach the ex criminal

“Its not funny”…..His voice was cold and serious he make this big sacrifice for both not to be the criminal that he used to be…perhaps he missed be the bad guy in Sherlock’s life but now he was on the good side.

“No its not maybe it is dangerous”….he touched Jim shoulder and give him a smooth caress 

“So don’t do that case, take another there’s a billions of them”…

“Why you are so nervous on this one, I have done another dangerous cases. Sherlock made his voice higher and he looked inside ex criminal brown eyes. Tell me…

Jim took a deep breath 

“I know who is behind that and it’s a trap. this was my plan in the past to get to Mycroft’s secrets ...its very dangerous you can't risk it"

“Luckily I got you and he doesn’t knows that”…said Sherlock and give a kiss to the ex criminal

“We don’t know that, after I recede…he take the chance to be the consulting criminal in my place, he was the second best “

“But even so, you fired every one that worked for you”….said Sherlock

“Luckily i send my best men away from London with secret identities “

“Smart move. Sherlock told Jim “so nothing to worry about he is not clever than you are ….you were the best Criminal out there he laughs”

“Yes I was” Jim said unhappy, but with the satisfaction that he is in his lover arms, together like it was meant to be all these years. 

“I really love that you are helping me with the cases you are a big help”

“Yeah right”….said Jim with irony 

“Its true and you know it…ok I’ll call Mycroft right away 

“Oh right evolve the Iceman”…Jim said and step away sitting in the couch 

“He is my brother Jim…”

“Who hates me. “

“No he doesn’t.”

“Tell him the truth about us then.”

“No he hates you and he’ll hate me..... Again”

Thank you…so does, your pet 

Yeah…you were cruel to him remember?

I wasn’t that cruel because you like your pet,I spare him…Jim said with nerves 

John is a great guy I’m sure you two will get along

No way that’s going to happen….said Jim 

I should call him now.

Are you going to take him with you? Said Jim really angry

Of course… Sherlock send John a message.

“The man has a family Sherlock he is not alone anymore he has someone to care for….”

“See, you care for him”….said Sherlock and he puts his coat on.

I do not….he didn’t finish his words and Sherlock grabs him and kiss him hard with passion and he whispered in his ear.

“I have too someone to care you know”. Jim smiled at him and he returned the kiss

“Please be careful Sherlock and come back safe, be sure you carry a gun with you”

“I will, I promise you.” 

“I should probably go home too. Said Jim”

“Ok I’ll call you and come by to your place”

“I’ll wait for you…you promised” 

“I did…leave first” said Sherlock 

They kissed each other deeply he knew that was on a dangerous case but he couldn’t change Sherlock’s mind.  
After Jim leaved Βaker street he entered in a cab peaks out his phone and made a call. His voice changed he transformed into the rigorous criminal he was..

“Jim Moriarty here listen to me veeeery carefully send 2 men with snipers after Sherlock and John…keep a close eye on them... Protect Sherlock, Yes and John too...Mark my words or I’ll burn you all.”

Jim would do everything for Sherlock he has his private secret too…a criminal is always a criminal BUT IN THAT CASE A GUARDIAN CRIMINAL….


	2. A Liar In Love

Jim was right to be worried… he waited and waited he checked on his phone every minute….he wished to be wrong about the case but his instinct was right….he hoped that his men would do their job exactly as he told them to…and suddenly he heard footsteps.  
Sherlock entered the room covered in sweat, he had some scratches on his cheek  
He approach the criminal as he was about to attack him. he was furious he starred at him. Jim took a step back 

“You were right about the case…”Sherlock said it was a trap

“Are you hurt Sherlock?” Jim said and he touched Sherlock’s face

Jim’s eyes widened. They stared at each other…Jim with fear and Sherlock with many questions. He never saw him that angry before

 

So what happened? Jim asked and took a deep breath

Sooooo he tried to threaten me about my brother, then he tried to threaten John….then we run to escape they hunted us…..but we got lucky

“Lucky, how?”

“Someone had snipers to watch us and we managed to escape”

“Thank god you…”

“Stop lying to me RIGHT NOW”….Sherlock shouted at him

“Wait, you think I put the snipers there?”

“Yes you did ”…you lied to me.

“ No I wasn't"

“Saw me your phone”…Sherlock said and he stretched out his hand

“Sherlock I never”…..Jim was holding tight his phone 

“I recognized the sound of the rifle it was a L115A3 AWM model… I remembered when you told me about this 1 year ago, now saw me your phone”

Jim gazed at him with guilt he felt that his losing Sherlock that he can never forgive him........

“Sherlock please don’t get mad at me i was tried to”….. Jim gets closed to him. His eyes went wet and his voice was low. I Love You. He whispered

No, stop, don’t say anything. I have to go back to Baker street in need to take a bath and take off these clothes, we talk about that once we get there…

“Ok, fine”. Jim sounded guilty and he followed him to Baker Street

Once they arrived they get upstairs and Jim tried to explain

“Please Sherlock I was very afraid I know I promised”  
“You’ve done this before?”  
“No”  
“No more lies Jim”  
Yes 3 times only, but please let me explain to you I know I gave a promise  
God….

Sherlock? John and Mary came out of the kitchen  
“What the fuck is he doing here?”…he screamed at them and showed to Jim  
Jim and Sherlock froze and they look at each other. Jim put his hand on his forehead he didn’t see that coming not right now at least 

“John please calm down”.  
“Moriarty in our house have you gone crazy?”  
“Its not your house anymore remember?” he screamed at him too  
“Please John let him explain”...said Mary and she touched John’s shoulder  
“We…we see each other I mean we are together a couple of years”. He looked at the sad ex criminal’s eyes.  
John and Mary stayed with their mouths open, wondering. Sherlock first relationship was Moriarty, so he liked men, so what about their past? Many questions so little time.  
He. you…oh god no. How that happen? When? Why? John went crazy he couldn’t believe that his best friend and the criminal are together in a relationship. He kept this very well hidden.  
How do you know that it’s not a trap? he wanted you dead and me too. How can you trust him?  
“Well, we have a discussion about trust. But in general I trust him he is not the criminal he was. And i want you, to trust me too”  
“Sherlock, he tried to blow me into pieces remember”? “He made you fall from a hospital he….  
Sherlock was about to explode from the pressure he felt his world torn apart  
He saved our lives John, you own him….he shouted his voice was raw and angry.  
What ?He saved you how? Mary asked surprised  
“Yes he did, he put snipers to watch us”  
“I can’t believe this, I own my life to a psycho”  
“The psycho saved your ass John”. Mary said  
“Thank you”. Mary said to Jim  
Silence prevailed to the room and it look like it was prevailed to the whole Baker Street  
“By the way have you two met?” Sherlock wanted to brake the ice somehow and he introduced Jim to Mary  
“Jim this is Mary, John’s wife”….Mary this is Jim you know who he is.  
Nice to meet you Mary I read once your file it was extraordinary….i would like you to work for me. They shake hands. It was not the time for Jim to make humor at the moment.  
“Don’t touch her you psycho” John yelled at him pushing Mary away  
Jim ignored John’s bad behavior  
Things were getting tense for everyone. Mary criticized John’s attitude. She trusted Sherlock, it was hard for her too, to accept this weird relationship, but, he saved her husband’s life….she respects that.  
Sherlock asked for Jim to apologize for his bad sense of humor.  
Everyone’s need to take their time…to think. There was nothing they could say. They were angry they were hurted they were broken they were confused


	3. Softly on the Path You Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's sad but i totally suggest it while you're reading this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yMyor-Sd1Q

“John come on we have to go now it’s too late.” Mary said to John

He nodded his head positively but he didn’t look at his eyes, he didn’t say a word

 

“John we going to disgust this…alone”. Sherlock said to his best friend

John and Mary left Baker Street leaving behind them Sherlock and Jim.

 

“He didn’t take it well”. Said Jim

“Of course he didn’t….I’m going to take a shower”. Sherlock said and he took of his coat. He tried to relax first clean his mind from all that just happened today.  
Jim waited for him trying to put his thoughts in an order. He didn’t care for what John was thinking, it was going to happen someday so why not today.  
Sherlock finished his bath and he put his robe. his hair were still wet and they smelled really nice. He crab a bottle of Whiskey and two glasses, he poured some and he sat near to Jim

“Can we speak now?” asked Jim

“Yes”

“Are you still upset?”

“I’ll be fine”. Sherlock drank a little Whiskey

“I just tried to protect you that’s all, I was having a bas feeling like I told you…and I m really really sorry that I lied to you it wont happen again I promise”. He looked him with his big calm eyes asking for forgiveness 

“How can I trust you how can I be sure that you are not going to make the same stupid thing”

“Why are you so upset I was just worried”.

He grabbed him by his shoulders

“I was worried too Jim….its not a game anymore…I was tried to protect you too.do you have any idea what would had happen if they caught your snipers and recognize any of them? They will lead them here, to you…they gonna kill you…I know you tried to protect me but I cant risk your safety I can’t lose you..not you. You are all I have.”

He looked at Sherlock’s clear blue eyes, they have the same cause to protect each other.

“Sherlock I….”

“I love you so much Jim, please don’t risk your safety even if you want too, tell me first, let me know”

“I Love you more than you can imagine, and of course I’ tell you fist please forgive me”

“I already did”

They kissed with passion and they hug each other like it was their first time. Their tongues pressing against each other. Jim kissed Sherlock’s neck and he moved again to his lips. Sherlock surrendered to Jim’s touch, he felt like a feather against the wind driving him away. Jim bitted Sherlock’s upper lip he knew that would drive Sherlock insane, he left a deep moan.  
Sherlock stood up took a sip and led Jim to their bedroom, holding each other tight, making endless love.  
They ended under the sheets, naked. Jim was on Sherlock’s arms 

 

‘So….What about John do you think he can handle it”

“He is my best friend he have too…he must.”

“Thank you for supporting me in front of John”

“It was the truth, you saved us…but the joke wasn’t funny”

“It wasn’t a joke, but ok I admit it was kind of too much”. He said sarcastically. “Are you going to tell Mycroft?”

“Yes tomorrow I guess, there’s no reason to hide it from him, now that John knows”

“How do you think he is going to react?”

“I don’t know actually, I have hurt Mycroft’s feelings many times I’ve lost count. I care more about John’s feelings”

“Of course you do”

“Come on Jim, now that he knows you have to try.”

“Try what?”

“To like you”

“I don’t want him to like me that’s gross” . He removed his naked body away from Sherlock

“Please Jim don’t make it any harder than already is”

“Is it? Jim was being naughty 

“I’m serious. He giggled.”It’s important to me “

“Ugh, fine I’ll try eventually.” He took a sharp breath

“Thank you.”

“Let’s get some sleep now it was a rough day.”

“Goodnight Jim”

“Goodnight Sherlock”

Next day

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I wish I could stay longer in your arms”

“I want you to stay forever in my arms”. He kissed his lips tenderly. “But first I have to call Mycroft”

“Oh dear good luck with that. Am going out to take us some coffee ok?”

“Ok don’t be late”

“See you in a minute”

Sherlock’s phone ringing

“Ah Mycroft I was about to call you”

“I know brother mine how are you today”

“Fine,look we have to speak about something”

“About Moriarty?”

“Yes how did you know I was going to tell you?”

“I know about you and Moriarty”

How? John told you right?”

“Yes he did he was very upset”

“Are you not?”

“No “

“Oh good” 

“Because I took care of it”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You are not allowed to see Jim anymore” He said with his cold voice

“What have you done to him?” He screamed at him

“I m sorry Sherlock it’s the best for you and for us and for the whole world too”

“No Mycroft tell me where is he I’m serious”

“I can’t tell you that”

“Why why ?”

“John asked me too. That moment he felt that he was loosing his whole world. He didn’t want to believe that john his best friend would do such a thing

“No no way he would not hurt anyone its your fault

“No Sherlock it was John’s idea he was very upset and I agreed with him

My god. He couldn’t control his feelings he couldn’t bear it and he left his tears flow like a river”

“Come on Sherlock you always said that loneliness is all you have loneliness protects you and I can’t agree more. Be alone “

“Mycroft brother please I beg you let him go” 

“I’m sorry brother mine I couldn’t say no to John he is my friend I own him a favor. And he is a criminal what if you two brake up? He is going to explode the whole world”

“I love him please he is not a criminal we love each other. He begged, he never done this before he begged with all that he had”

You don’t love anyone be on your own as always…..and moriarty will always be a criminal…goodbye brother mine

Nooooooooo god no. He cracked. He was furious he throw everything was standing in his way. He tried to find his rhythm and think he noticed that Jim left his phone here, he couldn’t reach him. He couldn’t protect Jim.  
He took a cab to John’s place, he demands an explanation.

Once he arrived he hit the front door really hard but he couldn’t feel that kind of pain. He didn’t care anymore.

“How dare you? You are my best friend how dare you? 

“Sherlock calm down please. John tried to calm his friend but with no results

“Where is he where do they keep him?

“Sherlock please. Mary tried to interfere 

“Stay out of this, this is between me and john he yelled at Mary. It was not on your concern why did you tell Mycroft?

“Because I had to do it Sherlock he is a criminal he is the bad guy

“You don’t understand do you? I m love with him

What?

“I love him John. He cried again “

“You love a criminal?”

He is not a criminal. His voice was chocked him. He didn’t want to realize that he was never going to see Jim again 

“But you said that he put snipers to watch us”

“Yes but he is not a criminal no more he did it to protect us”

“I’m sorry Sherlock, Mycroft agreed with me it was the right thing to do”

“Who are you people to decide what is right? What is right for me? He cried out

“He is a public danger Sherlock”. John screamed at him too 

“Shut up, you know nothing, shut up”

“I m really sorry”

“No you are not you are not sorry. Tell me where is he.

“Sherlock I can’t”

“Please john tell me. He begged again

“I don’t know where they have him you know Mycroft he want tell me a thing. But I know that he is safe

“Yes I know Mycroft”.

Do you want to spend the night here?

‘No I want to be alone”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…I am not going to forgive you I don’t want to know you anymore I don’t want to speak to you. I hate you with all my heart

“Sherlock come on, don’t say that”.

No its over John stay here with the woman you love and leave me be. Alone as I always did I though you want me to have feelings to love and be loved. Now you took it all away you and my brother. You won

Sherlock SHERLOCK. He screamed at him as he was running away

“Don’t try to stop him. This was wrong and you know it John you broke him and you lost him probably forever”. Mary said to his husband 

“I was trying to do the right thing. He is criminal.” John tried to convince himself that he was right

“He is in love with him. “Mary said

“I know, I know.”

He disappeared, lost and broken. Sherlock ran away, away from all  
Away from where there was Love


	4. I Died For You

Couple of days has passed

The apartment at Baker Street was dead, no laughs no teasing no love no happiness  
Just loneliness and tears and a annoying ringing from Sherlock’s phone  
He reached his phone  
Caller ID John Watson  
He decline the call .He never wanted to speak to him again he swore to that 

John’s Home

“Come on pick it up Sherlock please”. No point to call him again

“John you have to do something, fix it” Mary said to him 

“Yes you have right I’m going to visit Mycroft”

 

Diogenes Club- Mycroft’s office

“Be quickly Dr Watson what’s the rush?”

“I need to see him”

“See who?”

“Moriarty, I need to see him now”

“Why?”

“Because, Sherlock is in love with him and he must see him”

“I thought we decide what to do with my brother, let him be”

“Are you that cold Mycroft? Your brother is suffering”

“Sherlock is a drama queen, he’ll be fine”

“He is not well I know him, have you ever see him like that before? to feel like that for any other person he didn’t felt that way when I left him. He has feeling for him”

“What do you suggest then?”

“You’ll take me to him to have a word with Moriarty, I need to know his side”

“What makes you think that you can understand him, he is a criminal”

“It seems He is a criminal with feelings he apparently makes you brother a better person “

“You Dr Watson you have the full responsibility of their action in the near future”

John gave it a second thought he closed his eyes, he imagined his best friend suffering with grief feeling lonely, he tried walking in his shoes 

“Ok, take me to him”

“Fine, but we have to cover your eyes we don’t want you to see the location”

“If it’s necessary ok”

A helicopter waited John outside with two men with arms to accompany him  
They cover John’s eyes and they travel to unknown.  
It must have been 20 minutes trip.  
When they landed the men uncover John’s eyes and saw a beautiful mansion with view at the sea  
They unlocked the big door and John noticed that the door locks only from the outside  
John took a deep breath and saw the criminal’s back  
He turned around and he saw his eyes where bruised. From tears? From insomnia?  
Both

“I didn’t expect you here Dr Watson.” Said Jim

“Ι came to talk Mr. Moriarty”

“Call me Jim”

“As you wish”

There was an awkward silence

“How’s Sherlock?” A glimmer of light came form Jim’s eyes

“Ah he… he is not good. said John and sat on the sofa”

Jim froze 

“What happened?”

“He doesn’t answer the phone Mrs Hudson told me that he doesn’t eat for days”

“Oh God, what do you want John”?. He was about to cry

“I need to know Jim”

“What?”

“I need to know for real, if you truly love him if you are what he said you are. If I can trust you, to be in his life and into our lives like a common person “

Jim smiled slightly

“Sherlock always told me that we must be friends he thought that we could get along. I promised to him that I’ll try.”

“Did he? “John smiled

“Yes, I love him with all my heart John he is all I have. I’ve changed; we help each other. I’m in love with him I can’t live without him, he makes me a better person, I’m not a criminal anymore I promise to him but I still have some faithfully men by my side ”

John noticed at that point that Jim was holding his left wrist very tight

“Did you try to hurt yourself?”

“What? no they are not allow me to have knives in here “

‘But somehow you managed to hurt yourself”

“I…”

“Please I’m a doctor don’t try to lie to me”

“He took Jim’s wrist and examine it”

“It’s a deep cut”

“I know”

“You did this because of Sherlock?”

Jim didn’t answer that but John knew the truth

“Is it true? That you saved us with your snipers?”

“Yes”

“I’ll have to say thank you and I’m sorry that I was rude to you. I owe you”

“Then tell Sherlock that I love him and I’m thinking of him all the time”

“No”. said John “I can’t do that”

“Please John i….”

“You are going to tell him”

“What, how?”

“Yep I’m getting you out” 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes it’s a nice place though but kind of lonely don’t you think?” John was kidding of course tried to make a joke

Jim smiled at him with gratitude

“Yes, thank you John”.

“Never mentioned it. Get dressed properly we are heading back to baker Street “

“Are you sure that Mycroft will agree?”

“I’m sure leave it to me”

Jim ran to dressed he was finally going to see Sherlock again and with John’s acceptance 

Back at the helicopter

“What made you change your mind? “Jim asked

“Well, you did. I saw the truth in your eyes, how happy you were when you talked about Sherlock and let’s face it you are more logical than Sherlock.”

They laughed together

“I’m so sorry John”

“For what?”

“For my past actions I was mean to you “

“I’ve already forgot it. I’m sorry too I was being a jerk”

“Well Sherlock was right”. Said Jim

“About what?”

“We can get along” 

“Yes we can”.

BACK TO BAKER STREET

They arrived as quickly as they could  
Jim and John couldn’t predict what they will see. Jim opened the door, John followed him  
Sherlock seems fainted on his armchair wearing his blue robe,he was unshaved he smelled like alcohol and he was holding his phone in his hand very tight they were also cigars on the ashtray

“Sherlock Sherlock wake up. John is he alright?”

John took his pulse.

“They are low”

My love please wake up, I’m here. He caressed his forehead and kissed it

Sherlock was waking up he found his senses.

“Tell me this is not an illusion.” His eyes went wet

“No I’m here”. He kissed him softly on his lips  
Sherlock felt the kiss like oxygen in his lungs

“Oh Jim you are truly here oh how I missed you”. He hugged the ex criminal with all his power

“I missed you too” They kissed again and again

Sherlock noticed that the doctor was watching them.He raised his tired body and he yelled at him

“What is he doing here?

“Please Sherlock, he is the reason I’m here.”

“He is also there reason we were apart.” He couldn’t take his angry eyes of him

“I know it doesn’t matter anymore, I’m here” Jim tried to comfort him

“I was trying to talk to you Sherlock…I was wrong, you were right about Jim. He is a really nice person, I’m sorry I was only tried to protect you with a foolish way.”

Sherlock looked at Jim…he saw that the doctor spoke the truth. His face calmed down

“I forgive you John just try to believe me next time I’m not that crazy.”

“Thank you Sherlock, I’ll leave you guys alone”

“Thank you again John”. Jim said again

He smiled at them and left

Sherlock hugged again him partner and kissed him like there no tomorrow.

“I was dead inside, I had no life in me, I was trapped in myself…now I’m only trapped in your eyes’ He took his life back by kissing him

“I Love you Sherlock. I died for you” Jim said with tears in his eyes and pressed the wound in his hand very hard, so hard that Jim was bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
